


Ride of Your Life

by peet4paint



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, First Time, Humor, PWP, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peet4paint/pseuds/peet4paint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all Kurt's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride of Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> Because there's never enough pegging fic in the world. Unbeta'd (because I'm an impatient, impatient person.)

“You sure you know what you’re doing?” Puck says, pushing up on his palms. He feels like he’s been like this for the past hour, body shaking from being in the same position for so long.

“Christ,” Santana says, slapping him on the ass. “Relax, Puckerman. I know what I’m doing. I’ve been in a relationship with _Karofsky_ for the past year. Do you really think I’m not used to anal by now?”

It was a stupid idea. The whole thing was a stupid idea. Asking Santana to do this was dumb as fucking shit.

It was all Kurt’s fault, really. Puck was just going about his life like normal. Fucking chicks when he could, getting off thinking about ‘em when he couldn’t. And then Kurt and his big mouth had to come into the picture.

Finn’d said something stupid—something about how he didn’t get how two dudes could do it together. And Kurt had looked at him, eyes all calculating and shit, and said, “Have you ever tried anal sex, Finn?”

And yeah, it wasn’t what Puck would’ve said, but for Kurt it wasn’t exactly a stretch. But then Finn’s eyes had gone all _dreamy_ and shit. And he’d said ‘yes.’

‘Yes,’ simple as that. Like dudes actually did that sort of thing.

He’d said ‘yes,’ then he’d said, ‘but dude, you don’t gotta have sex with another dude to do anal.’

And Kurt’s mouth had spread a little, eyebrow raised. “I’m impressed,” he’d said, “I didn’t know you had it in you.”

Then he’d turned to Rachel and started talking about dildo size.

Fucking _dildo_ size. Like it was perfectly normal to own a single dildo let alone fifteen.

Fifteen. Fuck.

So Puck had thought about it. Against his will really, he’d thought about it.

He’d thought about Rachel taking a fucking _dildo_ and using it to fuck Finn in the ass.

It didn’t make sense.

It didn’t make any sense to him at all.

He’d said as much to Santana, and she’d laughed at him.

“Poor little Puckerman,” she’d said, face drawn up in its most obnoxious expression, “too scared to try anal sex.”

“I’m not scared,” he’d said. At her look he’d said, “What? I’m not.”

And she’d said, “Prove it.”

And so here he is, ‘proving it’ in the bed of his truck, summer air oppressive all around him.

Her finger’s circling his hole. Circling, circling, circling—never touching him where she’s supposed to. At least, where he thinks she’s supposed to.

It’s weird—wrong. The idea of a finger going _inside_ him. It’s wrong.

He’s about to say something. Gonna say, ‘you’re right Santana, I’m totally scared—terrified—a pussy.’ Only, just as he opens his mouth, her finger moves from the circling thing to actually touching his hole.

His air all goes out in a whoosh. “Oh.”

“All right, Puckerman. I wanna fuck you sometime tonight. And if that’s gonna happen, you gotta relax first,” Santana says.

Puck shoves his back up a little more, stretching the tension out of his shoulders—out of his neck. When he goes back down, Santana’s finger is slipping inside him.

It’s weird. It’s weird how much it doesn’t bother him. It’s not _normal_ or anything, but it’s not uncomfortable.

He pushes back a little—pushes into it—and like that, the finger’s slipping in, in until it’s in the whole way.

Santana moves her finger somehow and it strokes him inside. It feels—different. Like nothing he’s never felt before really.

Not bad, though. Not bad at all.

“So we actually gonna fuck here, or you going to just play with my ass all night?” Puck says. Before he’s even halfway done, there’s a sudden stretch in his ass and he’s being fucked by something thicker than just a finger. Not the dildo yet. At least, he doesn’t think it’s the dildo.

It burns—almost feels a little painful. Hurts in a way he can’t really describe, but hurts. He doesn’t get it—doesn’t get why anybody would _choose_ to do this.

Then the fingers—that’s what it is, gotta be—the fingers shift. They shift and twist in him and suddenly he feels this weird surge of heat-tight-passion-pleasure.

He groans.

She says, “Oh, looks like we’re finally with the program. You ready for the ride of your life?”

Then she’s making these tiny little thrusts, barely moving in him. They shouldn’t do anything. Not something so simple. But fuck if they don’t make his world spin.

She goes at it just like that—not changing the pace at all or the pressure. And it’s like he’s on fire all over. Like his body is some kind of fucking inferno. “Jesus,” he says.

“It’s not all about ‘harder’ and ‘faster’,” Santana says, moving in him steady as a fucking clock. “Sometimes it’s about scratching an itch _just_ right.”

His body arches, spots shooting behind his eyes. His ass clenches down on her fingers tight, tight enough to break ‘em.

He comes out of it heavy all over, still on fire, cock still hard. “What the fuck was that?” he says.

“It’s called an ‘orgasm’,” Santana says, voice thick with sarcasm. “Don’t tell me you’ve never experienced one of them before? No wonder you’re such a dick.”

“Not what I me-eh” she twists her fingers in him making his body shudder with aftershocks—cutting him off mid-word. “Not what I meant,” he says.

“Oh, mijo. We’re gonna take you on such a ride tonight.” The fingers are gone, she’s gone, no longer a warm presence pressed tight to his back.

He hears a noise, the sound of Velcro. It’s loud in the thick stillness of the night.

And then she’s back, closer than she was a minute before.

There’s something at his hole—the dildo this time, it’s gotta be. It’s wet with slick but still sticks as she starts to push it in. His ass clenches, surprised. “Santana,” he says, voice rough.

“Shhh,” she says. “Relax. Jesus, Puckerman, we’re never gonna get going if you don’t just _relax_.”

She rubs on his lower back, pushing down a little. And suddenly he just opens up.

The head of the dildo slips in, just slides in him easy as you please.

It’s different than the fingers—smoother and just _more_. The stretch is more, the burn is more.

And when she pushes in a little further—when it hits him in the place that makes the fire ignite in him—the pleasure is more too.

“Oh my god,” he says. His ass squeezes down, there just there for a second.

Santana’s hand is in his hair, pulling him back. “You ready?” she says, right in his ear.

The dildo stutters in and out quick, quicker than her fingers. He lets the pleasure wash over him, explode behind his eyes. “Yeah,” he says half answer, half just the pleasure taking him over.

“Hold on,” she says. Then she’s pulling back, bracing her arms on his hips. She pulls the dildo out, out, until it’s barely in him at all, and then she’s shoving in hard.

It’s like all his nerves light up at the same time. His feet twitch, his head is thrown back. He’s one long arc of pleasure, fingertips and spine, ankles and hips. And inside, inside it’s like an orgasm in reverse—pleasure going in instead of out.

She starts thrusting in earnest and before he knows it he’s bracing himself on his arms to shove back at each thrust. It’s so good. It’s so fucking good. “Jesus Santana, so good.”

Santana runs her hand from his hip to his cock. She rubs the tip, under the head, gives him a squeeze. She’s panting behind him. Her body stutters, jerks, and it hits him just perfect. The fireworks explode inside, and suddenly he’s coming, spurting thick strands of white all over the bed of his truck.

“Shit,” Puck says, a minute later. He stretches, feels his back pop. “No wonder Kurt dates dudes.”

Santana shifts behind him and suddenly he realizes the dildo’s still in his ass. “Yeah, but fucking dudes only gives you half of the good points. If you find a chick to fuck you, you’ll never have to wait.” She gives a little thrust. “Ever.”

Puck’s eyes roll back in his head. “No wonder Finn’s always got that stupid look on his face.”

Behind him Santana laughs and thrusts in harder.


End file.
